1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle load control device.
The present invention claims priority on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-247051, filed on Sep. 26, 2008, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a control device is known in which, for example, after every time that a vehicle is parked the state of the power consumption of its battery is detected, and based on the detection result, the power source is cut off before a preset power source cut off period (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-63330).
Incidentally, in a control device according to an example of the above-described conventional technique, the state of the power consumption of the battery is detected routinely regardless of, for example, the state of the power consumption of the battery, or the usage state of the electrical load, and the like. Thereby the power consumption of the detection operation itself is increased. Therefore, there is concern about the state of the battery deteriorating.